Operation: Who Does Shika Like?
by lovagirl132
Summary: Ino's curious to find out who her teammate likes! So, she asks around!Humor! Major: ShikaIno ShikaxIno InoShika InoxShika ShikamaruxIno. Slight: DeiSaku KibaHina NejiTen DeixSaku KibaxHina NejixTen DeidaraxSakura KibaxHinata NejixTenten


Me: I have no helper for this story! D:

Kiba: Yo.

Me: Kiba!! My luv!!

Kiba: Sorry, my heart belongs to Hinata

Me: That's ok, I'm too goof for you anyway

Kiba:...She Does Not Own Naruto...

* * *

"Shikamaru…" Shikamaru turned his head to look at his blond teammate who had been unusually quiet for the past couple of days. _Is she sick or something?_ He wondered, looking at her downcast eyes. _Her face is pink…is she blushing?_ _Sigh…probably wondering what new trick she can use to make Sauske fall for her…_

"Yeah Ino?" He asked, raising a lazy eyebrow in her direction. She fumbled with her hands in a shy manner causing the Nara to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. _This isn't the usual Ino…yep, probably about Sauske…how troublesome. _He sighed and stroked his fingers through his hair.

"Who do you like…?" Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock. That's not the type of question he had been expecting… He looked to the side awkwardly.

"Err…why do you want to know?" Ok, this was getting really strange. Ino had never asked him such a personal question before.

"So you DO like someone?" She asked. He stood deathly still. _Crap, I didn't mean to say that._

"Err…why do YOU care?" Wrong move, her fumbling stopped as her arms fell to her sides balled up into fists, as she glared at him.

"Why shouldn't I?!" She growled, her eyes narrowing even more. _Shit, think of something quick._

"I mean Ino, why would you care about my love life, when you should worry about yours? You're being too generous" Her eyes softened, as she stood calmly. Shikamaru inwardly sighed. _That was a close one._

"If it makes you feel better Ino, why don't you ask around?" Ino perked up at the idea of such a challenge. She grinned brightly.

"Ok Shika, if I can find out who you like by the end of the day you have to tell me personally!" He thought about it for a second then nodded his head.

"Deal, I'll wait at the hill"

* * *

Ino strolled through Konoha, slowly thinking of all the girls in Konoha that he knew that he could like. _Let's see, I think I'll ask Hinata and her team first._ Ino walked towards the training grounds where she usually saw the team train with Kurenai. At arrival, she walked straight up to Hinata's back, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Hina-"

"AIIIIEEEEEE!!" She jumped and screamed at the sudden contact on her shoulder. Kiba and Shino quickly turned their heads to scared girl and the deaf blond one.

"Ow…" Ino muttered, rubbing her sour ears. Hinata turned around with big eyes and looked at Ino.

"I-I'm sorry Ino, b-but please don't s-sneak up on m-me like th-that" She stuttered, taking a big deep breath of air. Kiba and Shino walked over to them.

"Yo Blondie" Kiba grinned, waving a hand at Ino. Ino smiled, and then looked at Hinata. _Could Shikamaru like Hinata? Hinata does have a kind and caring personality and very pretty eyes…_

"Hey Hinata, does Shikamaru have a crush on you?" Everyone stood still, then slowly turned their heads to Kiba who was growling darkly. Right on time, Shino grabbed Kiba's elbows as he started lashing at the air.

"Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!!" He shouted, making Ino sweatdrop. Hinata blushed brightly, then looked up at Ino.

"U-um Ino Shikamaru-san c-can't h-have a crush on m-me…I'm g-going out with K-Kiba-kun…"

"Ehhh?!" Ino screamed. "When did this happen?!" Kiba sat down grumpily at stared out the ground.

"You've been so obsessed with Sausgay that you never even paid any attention to anyone else" He grumbled like a child who wasn't given candy. Ino blinked, and blushed. _I've really been out of it…_ Hinata walked over to Kiba bent down, and kissed his cheek making him grin goofily and blush darkly. _Their such a cute couple too…_

"Ok then, if Shikamaru doesn't like Hinata, then do you know who he likes?" The three looked at each other, before looking back at her with a 'you're not serious are you?' look. She sighed; agitated that she was being looked at in such a way.

"U-Um Ino…m-maybe the girl he l-likes has b-been in front o-of your eyes the e-entire time…" Hinata mumbled. Ino jumped up suddenly.

"Oh, I get it! He likes Sakura!" She shouted, before dashing off to the pink-haired girl's house. The three looked at the puff of smoke where Ino had been standing not long ago. Kiba shook his head.

"Wow, who knew someone could be so dumb" He muttered. He looked at Hinata and Shino who were giving him a knowing look. "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

At the arrival at Sakura's house, Ino knocked loudly on the door. _Shikamaru is really smart, so he probably has a crush on a smart girl._ She was surprised however when a tall blond teen opened the door instead. Ino blinked.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong house…" She muttered before turning around.

"Ino?" Ino turned around to see Sakura sneak around the blond boy and look at her. "Did you need something?" Ino looked questionably at the hot half-naked blond guy.

"Uh…yeah…but before that, who's…" Sakura sighed, and then looked at Ino in an agitated way.

"Ino I'd like you to meet for the 5th time, my boyfriend Deidara" Deidara grinned widely at the girl, and wrapped an arm around Sakura.

"Nice to meet you again, un"

"Since when…"

"We've been dating for 3 months Ino" She snapped angrily enough that even Deidara backed away from her slightly. _Huh…I HAVE been out of it…_ Sakura sighed.

"Anyway, is there something you wanted?"

"Err…yeah…do you know who Shikamaru likes?" She asked curiously. Deidara and Sakura raised an eyebrow at her, then burst out laughing. Ino twitched.

"What's so funny!?" Sakura held onto her sides as tears came to her eyes.

"I-It's SO obvious! Y-you d-don't k-k" She burst out in a fit of laughter again. Ino puffed her cheeks out, before stomping away towards Tenten's team training grounds. When Deidara and Sakura had finished laughing, Deidara looked at her.

"So who does he like, un?" Sakura twitched, and then hit him over the head.

* * *

Ino stomped over to Tenten, and grabbed her shirt, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"I'm getting tired of this! It's almost dark! Who does Shikamaru like?!" Tenten blinked, then looked over at her two teammates who were looking cautiously at the blonde girl. Tenten looked back at the fuming girl.

"I thought Shikamaru liked Temari, I always saw them together" Ino dropped Tenten, and then walked away without a word towards the Hill Shikamaru said he'd be waiting at. _Ok…I found out who Shikamaru likes…but…why do I feel so…sad?_ Ino held back the tears that were coming to her eyes, as she thought of all the thing Temari and Shikamaru could have done together. _Out of all the girls…why the one she hated the most? Why was this so upsetting?_ Ino neared the hill, and the sleeping figure on the ground, before nudging him with her foot to wake him up.

"Wake up lazy ass" She mumbled, before plopping down next to him. Shikamaru yawned, then sat up and looked at her.

"So…did you find out who it was?" Ino nodded her head; she had to be sure though.

"Just to be sure…what is she like?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, with a light pink tint to his cheeks.

"Well…she's loud, obnoxious, blond, smart but may not show it, strong, and very pretty. But…even if it's troublesome, I still think she's perfect." Ino's eyes welled up with tears that she refused to let fall. _So he does like Temari…but why does this make me so upset?_

"So…you like Temari…"

"Yeah I like…wait…what?!" His eyes widened at her, as she looked at him. _Shit, is she about to cry?_

"Y-you like T-Temari, everything you said fits her perfectly…" The tears she had been holding started to fall, as she smiled.

"I solved the mystery…but…I don't understand…" She started sobbing making Shikamaru twitch. "W-Why I feel so sad…" She opened her eyes when she suddenly felt hands on the sides of her face. He pulled on her cheeks.

"Troublesome…" He pulled again.

"Ow…"

"Troublesome troublesome troublesome troublesome troublesome" He pulled harder after every 'troublesome'.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! That hurts! Ow!" She whined.

"Say you're a troublesome girl" He pulled again.

"Ow! Ok, ok! I'm a troublesome gi-ow!" She flailed her arms around in the air. He sighed, then let her cheeks go. She rubbed them painfully, as they started glowing red.

"Ow…" She mumbled again. Shikamaru placed his hands on her cheeks again, looking her straight in the eyes. She closed her eyes ready for him to pull again, when instead she felt her face being pulled forward, and her lips being touched with something soft. She opened her eyes, before they widened at the realization that Shikamaru was kissing her!_ Oh…my…god…_ Shikamaru pulled back slightly, so his hot breath hit her sensitive skin.

"I like Ino" He muttered, before forcefully shoving his lips onto hers. Ino's head started getting fuzzy when he shoved his tongue into her mouth, and started stroking hers.

"Shika…" She moaned, before closing her eyes and wrestling with his tongue. His hands slowly made their way to her back, making her shiver, before he pulled her in closer. He sucked on her bottom lip, before entering her mouth again and roaming around. He pulled back, and then kissed her again the same way, so that he fell back with her on top of him. He pulled back so she could breath, and started sucking on the sensitive skin below her ear, making her whimper.

"Shika…I like you too" She mumbled, making him pull back and look her in the eyes. He smirked.

"I think I could already tell with all the moaning you're giving me" Her entire body blushed brightly before she got off him and shoved his arm angrily.

"Idiot…" She muttered, causing Shikamaru to chuckle then hug her tightly.

Behind a few bushes…

"Great work Tenten!" Sakura whispered to her friend as they peeked on the two love birds. Kiba looked at Hinata.

"How come we never do that…?" He whimpered with puppy eyes making her blush brightly. Deidara yawned, before nuzzling his nose into Sakura's neck.

"This is so boring, we've gone farther than that, un" He mumbled. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, and Tenten looked at the smirking Deidara and flustered Sakura.

"You idiot!" She shouted, smacking him upside the head, before quickly covering her mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?" They all looked up to see a pissed off Ino and blushing Shikamaru. Kiba looked at his wrist, at his imaginary watch.

"Well well, look at the time, me and Hinata have a date to go to" He said before quickly scurrying off.

"I err…have to get dinner ready for Neji and me"

"I need to go breed my bugs…"

"I need to go give a speech on the power of youth!" Everyone ran off leaving Sakura and Deidara there. Deidara searched his head quickly for something to say.

"I…err…need to go have sex with Sakura, un!" He grabbed Sakura under one arm and rand as fast as his feet could carry him. Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other with shocked faces.

"I think Sakura will take care of him" Ino mumbled, before standing closer to Shikamaru and cuddling into him, causing him to blush brightly.

* * *

Off in the distance…

"Idiot!"

"Ow…, un"

* * *

Me: Haha! I picked on Dei-kun!

Kiba: There was a slight Kibahina in this!

Me: Yup!

Kiba: :D

Me: :d

Kiba: Don't lick up your nose...

Me: Fine, but only becuase you asked me not to!

Kiba: ...

Me: Please Please Please Read and Review! I have some posted stories that no one reviewed! D:


End file.
